


Sweet Harmony

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kim Junmyeon is best daddy, Multi, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: When Baekhyun's boyfriends take him on a roadtrip, he decides it's the best birthday ever.





	Sweet Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who still fails at deadlines. Also, I decided the world needed more of this polyship because...JUST LOOK AT THEM. 100% SOFT.

He knew that Chanyeol and Junmyeon had been planning something for his birthday. They were so cute (and completely obvious), sneaking around when he was distracted to whisper among themselves — and yes, Baekhyun had tried to listen in once or twice, but Chanyeol caught on immediately, a perk of dating for the past two years. Junmyeon though, he would stammer a bit, adjust his glasses, and seal his mouth like anything could drop out at any moment (because he’d been weak to Baekhyun’s charms since the moment they met).

He assumed that Chanyeol was taking care of a majority of the planning, just because Junmyeon had to deal with his busy schedule at the hospital — and sleep between his shifts. This wasn’t going to be like his last birthdays (which mostly consisted of going out drinking with friends and then making out until they fell asleep, fully clothed, in their bed). _Now_ they had a doctor sugar daddy, who spared no expense for his two younger lovers, which meant...well, anything could happen.

Baekhyun was expecting some nice gifts — maybe a new Supreme shirt, or those Balenciagas he’d been lusting after. Instead, he got Chanyeol waking him up right before 7 a.m. the day before his birthday.

“ _Baekkie_ ,” Chanyeol’s deep voice called suddenly, pulling him from dreamland (which was _really_ good this time, involving Junmyeon playing sexy doctor, in only his glasses, a stethoscope, and his white lab coat, like some sort of porn trope). “Baekhyun, get up.” Now there was one large hand shaking him on the shoulder gently. He couldn’t exactly feign sleeping, not unless he wanted things to escalate to more than some shaking — like Chanyeol literally jumping on top of him. “Time to wake up!”

“Why,” Baekhyun whined. It was early, he was off today, and his dream of getting a very thorough exam from their Dr. Kim was fading quickly. _Damnit_ . Only in his dreams could he play sexy doctor and patient with Junmyeon, and Chanyeol had ruined it. “ _Yeol…_ This better be good. I was almost to the climax.”

Chanyeol ignored any talk of climaxes, though he was smiling so wide, showing white rows of teeth in excitement. “You gotta get up and get ready! Junmyeon’s gonna be here soon. If you’re not ready to go by the time he gets here, you know he’s gonna make The Face at you,” Chanyeol reminded with a hum.

Oh god, not The Face. A man quickly approaching his late 30s should not have been allowed to look as cute as Junmyeon did when he pouted. It wasn’t fair. _Baekhyun_ was supposed to be the cutest one in their relationship. “Okay, _okay…_ I’m going. I don’t know what for exactly, but I’m getting up.”

“You’ll know soon,” Chanyeol promised as he ushered the smaller man out of their bedroom and out in the hall, towards the bathroom.

Without shame, Baekhyun started stripping down right there, and by the time he reached the shower, he was naked. He figured Chanyeol had already washed up before waking him, so he didn’t feel bad about using too much hot water. Twenty minutes later, refreshed and thoroughly awake (and okay, he might have got himself off once), Baekhyun exited and moved back to the bedroom, nude, using his towel to finish drying off his hair. He was surprised to step in and see Chanyeol leaning over their bed, packing clothes that Baekhyun recognized after a moment as his own. “Whatcha doing, babe?”

Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder at Baekhyun and grinned before going back to his task of filling the bag messily and lovingly, no thought paid to his boyfriend’s naked body. “Getting you packed!”

“So...we’re going on a trip?” Was that what his lovers had planned out for his birthday? “Where are we going,” Baekhyun tried, moving over to their dresser to pull out a pair of black briefs to step into while he hung his towel over his head.

“It’s a secret.”

“ _Chanyeollie_ …” Baekhyun pouted, abandoning dressing for a moment so he could move back over to his boyfriend, wrapping him up in his arms with a hug. “ _Please_?”

“No, we want you to wait and see when we get there!” He remained unfazed, mostly because he wasn’t looking directly into Baekhyun’s puppy face, too focused on adding more clothes to his bag. “But I’ll give you one clue. We’re driving, and we’ll be in the car for awhile.”

That...didn’t narrow it down _at all_. Baekhyun huffed, but figured that Chanyeol’s lips were thoroughly sealed on the matter, so there wasn’t much else he could do (except maybe try to use a blowjob to his advantage...but then Junmyeon could pop up at any moment, and the doctor liked to keep things on schedule).

“Fine. I’ll let you two surprise me, but will you at least tell me how many days we’re going to be away?” Baekhyun pulled back to proceed with getting dressed again, digging for a pair of ripped jeans (ones that he knew were comfortable enough for sitting in the car for a few hours). His pants were halfway up his thighs when he stopped. “Wait...this is why I have four days off in a row, isn’t it?” Baekhyun hopped around to stare at Chanyeol, who was currently folding up his boyfriend’s swim trunks. “And here I thought he was reducing my hours because of the sugar daddy thing.”

“I asked Soo for a favor! Which...I’m sure he’ll collect on sooner or later.”

Bless his manager for allowing a birthday getaway for Baekhyun and his two boyfriends. He’d have to at least buy him a coffee when they got back from...wherever. But those thoughts left his head when he heard the front door opening and Junmyeon suddenly calling out for them. Chanyeol looked away from his task with a smile, perking up like an excited puppy.

“Coming!” Wide, dark eyes wandered to Baekhyun who was half-dressed still, finally pulling his jeans all the way on. “Finish getting ready, Baekkie! I think I have everything pretty much packed. Oh, except our toiletries. I’ll grab those!” With that, he left the room, going to greet their older lover at the door.

Baekhyun pulled on a shirt before quickly looking through his bag — and Chanyeol was right, he’d gotten everything Baekhyun needed, remembering his favorite articles of clothing for the trip. He smiled fondly and zipped the bag shut so he could go see Junmyeon...who was currently still in the entryway with Chanyeol, where the taller was leaning down to engage his mouth in soft, nearly chaste kisses. Baekhyun couldn’t help smiling at the sweet sight for a moment before he wanted some attention from the doctor for himself. “Daddy! Where’s my kisses?”

Junmyeon got one last kiss from Chanyeol, and their taller boyfriend let him go so he could take the couple of steps needed to meet Baekhyun. “There’s our birthday boy. Good morning, sweetheart,” he said with a big grin that made his eyes crinkle up into pleased crescents. Baekhyun immediately felt a wave of affection. “I have your kisses right here.”

Baekhyun opened his arms wide, allowing the doctor to walk into them and hold him close before meeting his mouth in a sweet exchange. Junmyeon’s lips were soft and warm on his, so familiar now after the few months they’d been together. The kisses were just as chaste as they had been with Chanyeol, not allowing for them to go any deeper since they didn’t exactly have the time. Baekhyun wished they did, just a bit.

Junmyeon was the first one to pull back and he looked deep into Baekhyun’s eyes, kiss-reddened lips curving into a grin. “Are you all packed up and ready to go?”

“Almost. Chanyeol said he was going to grab the toiletries…” He glanced over at his other boyfriend from over Junmyeon’s shoulder, which was enough to get Chanyeol tripping past them to the bathroom to collect their things. The two shared a soft laugh with the sight, though soon Baekhyun was changing the subject. “I’m...curious where we’re going.”

“I think you’ll like it,” Junmyeon said, still smiling.

“Well, it’s already a four day getaway with my boyfriends _and_ my birthday, so…”

“Good point.” He lifted a hand and stroked Baekhyun’s cheek with affection before he was stealing another soft kiss, just because he could. “I’m glad I could get the time away for it.”

“Me too! You probably need it more than we do anyways.” All those long shifts at the hospital, day in and day out, and never once did Junmyeon complain about it (though sometimes, when Chanyeol and Baekhyun were over at his flat, he would ask for a shoulder rub just to help him relax).

“Hush. You know how much I love spoiling you two.”

He _was_ by every definition, a sugar daddy, even if their relationship had quickly gone from the elder man just wanting companionship to being completely enamoured with the two lovers, enjoying everything about being with them. The money was just an added bonus to having Junmyeon in their lives.

“Maybe you should let us spoil you sometime, Dr. Kim.”

"Well, my birthday _is_ coming up…,” which Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew well since they’d been planning something special themselves. Now wasn’t really the time to think about it though — especially not with the sound of Chanyeol emerging behind them.

“All packed!”

Baekhyun turned away from Junmyeon’s handsome face and looked to his other lover who was currently carrying Baekhyun’s bag toward them, as well as his cellphone he’d left sitting on the nightstand. He was all excited smiles, thrumming with energy.

“Perfect! We’ll get something to eat and then head out. How does that sound, loves?” Junmyeon stroked Baekhyun’s back as he spoke, so adoring. Chanyeol though, was pumping his fist into the air, like this was his birthday they were going to celebrate.

“Finally, operation ‘strawberry fields’ is go!"

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was a quick affair that consisted of getting some egg sandwiches at a food cart, followed by drinks at a nearby cafe. With that, they were on the highway, heading east out of Seoul. Since Junmyeon was driving, Chanyeol had claimed the front seat because of his long legs, which left Baekhyun stretching out in the backseat of the doctor’s Audi. He didn’t mind too much, since his phone was currently hooked up to the speakers, blasting his choice of music. Of course, Baekhyun had to sing along, between sips of his large iced coffee — and Chanyeol would join in, whether it was on a fake guitar or drumming on the car’s interior.

Junmyeon never once minded — he even joined in at times.

“Do I get another clue yet,” Baekhyun asked an hour and a half into their drive. He’d finished his coffee about 30 minutes earlier and was currently peeking his head up between the passenger and driver seats of the car. Chanyeol glanced at him, then over to Junmyeon, meeting the eldest’s eyes that were half hidden behind his sunglasses. “ _Please,_ daddy?”

“I suppose,” Junmyeon said after a moment. “We still have a few hours to go.”

“We are…,” Chanyeol started with a hum while his head lulled against the seat. “Going somewhere...where there is a lot of nature.”

Baekhyun sighed. “ _That’s_ the clue?”

“Yup!”

“What kind of nature,” he egged on, raising a brow.

“ _All_ kinds.”

“Like, the ocean? Or maybe some mountains? A different city?”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol really was no help and Baekhyun knew he might as well just give up asking since wasn’t going to find out before they actually got there, but he wasn’t good with surprises — he always wanted to know. “So we’re going on a nice retreat to get some fresh air?”

“Do you like that idea, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon asked, glancing in the rearview mirror to look at his lover’s face.

“Yes, I do. Mostly because it’s with you two though.” That earned him a grin from the doctor, while Chanyeol leaned over to kiss him on the crown of his head. Baekhyun was pretty sure he heard him mumble something about how cute he was too.

With that, they lapsed into a comfortable silence with just the music filling the car, as well as the occasional soft conversation between Chanyeol and Junmyeon in the front. Baekhyun felt himself zone off after checking his social media and texting Kyungsoo a thank you, eventually falling asleep with his cheek pressed into the window. Soon enough though, the car was coming to a stop and once Baekhyun felt the loss of motion he slowly perked up to see if they’d made it to their destination.

It was a gas station.

“Hey, cutie. You awake?”

Baekhyun gave a wide yawn and turned to look at Chanyeol’s face peeking out at him from the front seat. He was grinning sweetly, displaying his perfect teeth. “Are we…?” He rubbed his eyes then glanced out the window to see Junmyeon filling up the tank, one hand on the pump, the other in the pocket of his jeans.

“We’re halfway there, give or take.”

Baekhyun glanced at the time on his phone, estimated about how much longer before he suddenly decided, “I need a snack. And go pee.”

“Myeonnie was going to ask after he finished filling up, don’t worry,” Chanyeol told him, but Baekhyun was already shuffling out on the side where their lover was still filling up the tank.

He stepped back to allow Baekhyun the room to get to his feet, which also made him end up with an armful of eager boyfriend. “Jun…”

“Hi, angel. Almost done, then we’ll go in and get something, alright?” He was smiling wide and even kissed Baekhyun softly on the nose before he put his focus back on the task at hand. It didn’t take much longer for the tank to fill anyways, then he was putting the pump back in its place. Junmyeon pulled Baekhyun in a little closer just so he could reach around and tap on Chanyeol’s window — a signal that they were ready to head inside.

Baekhyun stepped into the building on Junmyeon’s heels, with Chanyeol trailing not too far behind, though once they were inside he cut off to immediately to head to the bathrooms, leaving the other two wandering the aisles. “Chanyeol said we’re about halfway there,” the younger man made for easy small talk as he examined lines of chips and crackers. There were far too many choices that sounded good in the current moment and though he knew Junmyeon would buy him one of each, that was a little excessive for a road trip.

Junmyeon hummed softly, “we are. I really do hope you’ll like our choice.”

“You think I won’t?” He decided, grabbing a couple of bags once he made up his mind — one for himself, one for Chanyeol.

“I just want your first birthday with...all of us to be good for you.”

“It will be,” Baekhyun promised, leaning in to peck his older lover on the cheek. “You worry too much sometimes, between your job and then us. We’re easy, you know — Chanyeol and I. Give us attention when you can, keep us fed, maybe buy us some Adidas and Supreme once in awhile, that’s all it takes.” He strolled down the snack aisle and examined some dried squid, offered it to Junmyeon with a quirk of his brow. The doctor took it from him with a gentle sigh. “I know when we started this, the money was a big thing,” after all, they’d been struggling at the end between paychecks, but they were always okay. Junmyeon’s money though, had been like a cushion, and the man himself was comforting to be around. “But you could’ve just made us all a nice dinner and then we’d roll around in bed for awhile afterwards and I would still be happy with my birthday.”

“But you know how I am,” Junmyeon conceded. Though he wasn’t the kind to really show off his money, his favorite thing in the world was to spoil his two lovers.

“I know how you are,” he replied before handing his snacks over to Junmyeon and stepping away. “Gonna pee. Grab me a water and I’ll meet you outside.” He resisted pecking the older man on the nose before he stepped away, turning to head to the bathrooms where Chanyeol was now emerging.

A couple minutes later they were heading back to the car together and Baekhyun was already digging into his bag of chips when Chanyeol perked up at his side. “Junmyeon, I’ll drive the rest of the way. You should get some rest — you _did_ have a shift yesterday,” he reminded gently, frowning down at their lover. The doctor didn’t even attempt to fight him on the matter, just handed over the keys with a soft smile directed at Chanyeol.

“Myeon, sit in the back with me,” Baekhyun cut in as his lips formed his usual pout, a crumb sitting at the corner of his mouth from the chip he’d just been munching on. Junmyeon wiped it away with his thumb, and then the other side of his mouth, just for good measure.

“Sure, Baekhyun.”

That was how they started on the road again, with Junmyeon seated against the side of the car while Baekhyun cuddled up to him, taking up a majority of the backseat in the process. It was comfortable — a little domestic, Baekhyun thought as Junmyeon slowly nodded off to the sound of his lovers’ conversation, which served as comfortable background noise to the wheels on the highway. Eventually, Baekhyun joined him in napping, though it was only after he talked himself out of waking their older boyfriend up with kisses. Luckily, Chanyeol didn’t so much mind the lack of conversation, especially not when he adjusted the rearview mirror to catch the perfect view of the sleeping duo.

 

* * *

  
They arrived in Sokcho in the afternoon and Baekhyun was both surprised and excited (having woken up with Junmyeon at least a half hour prior to passing into the city limits). Even if he didn’t know what exactly his lovers had in store for their trip, he really did hope it involved the beach (and that the weather would stay well behaved). He popped out the window as they drove to the hotel they’d be spending their three nights away at, and Junmyeon was laughing behind him, reaching out to stroke his back.

“Do you like it,” he asked in a curious, but happy tone and Baekhyun immediately pulled back from the open window to launch himself into the doctor’s arms. There came a kiss, firm and warm, but chaste, and Baekhyun hoped it was enough to say ‘ _yes, yes, yes, yes_ ’.

“Can we go down to the beach,” the younger man inquired when he pulled away, soft lips still curled up into a grin.

“If that’s what you want. But first, let’s get checked into the hotel and eat some lunch.”

Baekhyun managed to keep his excitement pretty well in check through dropping their bags off in their hotel room and getting lunch at a little place nearby, but once they actually made it to the beach, all bets were off. Junmyeon was talking about sunscreen and digging it out while his two younger lovers had already stripped down to swimtrunks and headed straight into the water. They weren’t afraid to make a scene, which involved Baekhyun leaping onto his taller boyfriend and the both of them tumbling under the surface with a splash. Chanyeol only screamed a little bit.

Once they came back up for air, Baekhyun cried with laughter, his arms caught around Chanyeol’s neck in a loose embrace. He was currently doing that thing where he couldn't stop staring (something Baekhyun had been the subject off for months before they’d even gotten together) and so Baekhyun smiled wide in return. “Have I mentioned today that I really, really love you?”

Chanyeol hummed deep in his throat before answering, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, I do, just so you know.” He cut off Chanyeol’s replying chuckle with a kiss, tasting the saltwater on his lips as his tongue breached the seam of his mouth to explore for just a moment. Kissing Chanyeol was great, but they were missing a key part of the equation their life had become. Baekhyun pulled back in what he knew was much too soon for Chanyeol’s liking and turned his dark eyes to the beach where Junmyeon was currently sitting on a towel he’d laid out, while he rubbed sunscreen into his biceps. “Come on,” Baekhyun told Chanyeol before he was releasing his neck and heading out of the water and towards the little section of sand Junmyeon had set up for them.

As the duo approached, the doctor looked up from behind his sunglasses and his lips parted into a wide grin. “How’s the water?”

“Good,” Baekhyun breathed out before flopping down behind Junmyeon, still dripping seawater from the plunge. “Let me get your back, Myeonnie.” He nabbed the bottle from the man’s side just as Chanyeol was laying himself out beside them to allow the sun to dry his skin, enjoying the beautiful weather — he even procured a set of sunglasses from their bag. Baekhyun though, was busy enjoying the perfect expanse of Junmyeon’s back, rubbing the lotion out along his broad shoulders and down towards the waistband of his trunks. Okay, and maybe he was just a little... _sensual_ about it, just because he could be (and Junmyeon didn’t even say anything about it).

“Myeon…,” Baekhyun said after he felt he’d accomplished his task, his back and shoulders and neck thoroughly protected. “You gotta come join us in the water, okay?” Because right then, the doctor looked about ready to just lie out on his towel like Chanyeol was, soaking up the rays of the sun.

“I will,” he agreed, “but only after you both have sunscreen on. You first, Baekhyun.” He patted the space in front of him and spread his legs open to make room for the younger man on the towel.

Quickly, Baekhyun scurried around to take the spot, even if he felt just a bit like a child and not a 26 year old man. “Don’t want us to get sunburnt, daddy,” he teased as the thought hit him, his lips forming a boxy smile in the process. Of course, _that name_ being said in public left Junmyeon more than a little flustered and even without looking, he could tell the older man was blushing at his back. But he looked around the beach and no one was staring at them strangely, so they were safe.

“That’s right. Daddy doesn’t want you to harm your beautiful skin.” Junmyeon whispered his reply against the shell of his ear in revenge and Baekhyun couldn’t stop the little tremble that worked down his spine. _No._ Not allowed, not in public, and especially not on the beach. This was an innocent outing. So Baekhyun ignored the urge his cock had to suddenly sit up in his swimtrunks and instead tugged Chanyeol over so he could slather sunscreen all over his skin. He was very thorough about the whole thing, even watching out for his lover’s cute ears, just in case.

About fifteen minutes later, they were heading into the water for a dive — and this time, it was Baekhyun that got dunked, though he hardly minded, especially when it meant taking Junmyeon down with him.  

 

* * *

 

After a fun first day, Baekhyun slept easy, cuddled up between Junmyeon and Chanyeol on the bed they shared in their hotel room. It was a little tight for three grown men, but they made it work with limbs tangled together and bodies pressed close while the AC hummed on low in the window. When Baekhyun actually started to come to, it was around 10 in the morning and his lovers were already awake on either side of him — Chanyeol was browsing his Instagram feed and talking softly about work, while Junmyeon would quietly reply once in awhile, while taming Baekhyun’s crazy bedhead with gentle fingers.

He smacked his lips and murmured a soft, slurred good morning to his lovers, gaining their attention almost immediately as their conversation came to a sudden stop. “It’s my birthday,” Baekhyun continued, his mouth forming a pleased smile with the realization.

“Yes, it is,” Junmyeon replied while Chanyeol was setting his phone aside to bury his face into the warm column of Baekhyun’s throat, giving gentle kisses and even more cuddling. But Junmyeon wasn’t about to be outdone when it came to affection for their birthday boy, so he leaned down to pepper kisses along Baekhyun’s face, earning a pleased laugh from the younger man.

“I feel so loved right now…,” not that he wasn’t often spoiled by his lovers (when he wasn’t the one _doing_ the spoiling) but today was particularly special and Baekhyun was ready to be showered with affection in every way they wanted to give it. To show his appreciation, he tiredly curled an arm around Chanyeol’s broad shoulders and used his free hand to stroke Junmyeon’s cheek when the man kissed the corner of his mouth, bringing a pleased sigh to his lips.

“Good, because you are. Happy birthday, baby,” Chanyeol whispered against his pulse point before he gave a little kiss, causing Baekhyun to tremble, just so.

Need was building under his skin at the very real possibility that his boyfriends wouldn’t be letting him out of bed until he was completely sated — sure, he’d kinda wanted to go out exploring, but it was only their second day in town so there was plenty of time left, and he liked the idea of birthday morning sex. So he held them a little bit closer as he turned his head to capture Junmyeon’s lips in a full kiss. He didn’t get too far though, his tongue barely able to explore before the older man was pulling back to stare down at him with adoration on his face.

“Should we get up and get breakfast? Or I could order room service.”

“ _Or_ you could stay here in bed with me and Chanyeol, naked? I want more kisses.” Baekhyun gave his best pout, though he knew it wasn’t really that necessary, besides Chanyeol kind of ruined it when he sat up gave him a hungry kiss, just like he’d been demanding. His tongue was hot and eager, lapping at Baekhyun’s own and leaving each of them moaning between the lock of their lips. And then, he felt a hand creeping along his belly, down towards his cock that was beginning to stir with interest — Chanyeol again, so willing to please the birthday boy.

“ _Daddy_ …come here,” Baekhyun groaned when his mouth was freed, pink and slick with saliva and so demanding of more attention. His dark eyes narrowed watching his elder lover, taking in the tic of his lips before he decided to move in and mouth along the line of his jaw. At the same time, Chanyeol’s hand had slipped under the waistband of his boxers and started to tease his length with soft touches of his fingertips until it began to slowly harden. Baekhyun couldn’t help moaning softly with the attention, pleasure starting to swell under his skin. His back arched with the feeling like he was silently begging for more, though Chanyeol didn’t give in quite yet. Junmyeon, however, took that moment to claim his lips, and Baekhyun immediately opened up to the press of his tongue with a hungry, low noise.

Since he was occupied, Chanyeol decided to wrap long, warm fingers around his cock and stroke him behind the confined fabric of his underwear in slow, stunted movements — though it was more than enough to make Baekhyun whine against Junmyeon’s tongue. He sucked at it and dug his fingers into the older man’s dark hair where he tugged gently, over and over, until he finally pulled back to look down at Baekhyun with flushed face and narrowed eyes.

“You should give Chanyeol a kiss too,” he said with a smile, saccharine sweet, revealing the whites of his teeth. It wasn’t like Junmyeon would ever say no to kissing their other lover, especially when Chanyeol was perking up like an excited pup on the other side of the bed, dark, wide eyes staring over at him in waiting. Baekhyun watched Junmyeon’s lips curl into a slight smile before he reached out to cup the back of the other’s head so he could slowly guide into a kiss. He thought it was cute how Chanyeol gave a little tremble when his bottom lip was nipped at playfully, right before he opened his mouth to allow Junmyeon inside. And how could he ever get tired of the sight of his two lovers like this — maybe Baekhyun had a bit of a kink, but no one could exactly blame him. Chanyeol was always so eager for kisses, for every taste and touch, and it was no different now. He leaned further into the older man with a low, needy sort of moan while his hand stilled on Baekhyun’s cock so he could focus completely on Junmyeon. He didn’t really mind too much, because honestly just watching was enough to make him harden further.

Since they were both _very_ busy with each other, Baekhyun snuck one hand over and eagerly pawed at Chanyeol’s ass behind the soft material of his boxers. His breath hitched in reply against Junmyeon’s mouth, but then he was pressing back into the touch like he was quietly offering. “Yeollie, I want daddy to fuck you today. How does that sound,” he questioned with a wide grin after a moment of debating.

Chanyeol pulled back from the kiss for a moment so he could stare down at his lover with blissful eyes that narrowed with the request. “Yeah, _yes…_ I want that,” he agreed easily.

“I need to get the lube out of my bag,” Junmyeon remembered, and he hesitated a bit before leaving the bed to grab it (though he was sure to give Chanyeol a peck on the lips before moving away).

As Junmyeon dug through his bag, the two younger men laid together, Chanyeol half on top of Baekhyun as his hair was stroked adoringly. They wiggled out of what little bit of clothing they had on and pushed back the covers, out of the way before settling again. “Do you just want to watch right now?” Chanyeol pouted with the thought, speaking up after a couple of seconds.

“No, I wanna fuck Junmyeon while he takes you,” Baekhyun admitted with zero shame in his voice. He gave his plan right as Junmyeon was coming back over to join them, bottle of lubricant in hand.

“Oh, that’s what the birthday boy wants?” The eldest leaned down to kiss Baekhyun’s lips softly, then Chanyeol, on the crown of his head, in the middle of his soft curls. Chanyeol cooed in response. “I think Yeollie and I are both very willing to give you what you want.” Junmyeon suddenly dug his fingers gently into his dark hair and tugged, just a little, enough that Chanyeol lifted his head up from Baekhyun’s chest to let their eyes meet. “Roll over onto your back for me, baby boy — unless, Baekhyun—”

“Oh no, daddy,” he started at the mention of his name, “ _please_ , go ahead.” Baekhyun shifted over towards the side of the bed, allowing Junmyeon to take his spot, next to Chanyeol. He watched as his taller lover spread his legs open in offering, hands curling up at his thighs, behind his knees to hold himself open wide. Junmyeon was quick about slicking up his fingers so he could start to prep Chanyeol for the fun they were about to have, and for a moment, Baekhyun just laid back and watched. The exact moment Junmyeon’s finger pressed inside left Chanyeol’s eyes flickering and his pretty lips opening in a deep moan, a mild tremble shooting up in his spine. Junmyeon was as gentle as he always was, softly reassuring, as he worked the digit in further and started to thrust. Honestly, he probably could have watched Chanyeol shake and whine all day under Junmyeon’s touch, but Baekhyun’s cock was hard between his thighs and the thought of nestling inside of his older lover’s heat was too tempting.

Baekhyun rolled over onto his knees and shuffled closer to the pair just as Junmyeon was beginning to fuck Chanyeol with a second digit (and Chanyeol was responding as beautifully as always, arching and mumbling for daddy). Quietly, Baekhyun stole the discarded bottle of lubricant and set to stretching Junmyeon. It was easy when the doctor was sitting on his calves with ankles parted, making it simple for one slick digit to circle his rim in warning before he slipped it inside. God, he hadn’t been able to fuck their daddy in...weeks. _Too long_. The last time was after one of their fancy dinners out and too many glasses of wine, when Junmyeon had pulled them both into bed, eager to ride Baekhyun while Chanyeol buried his long cock down his throat.

He was always so pliant at times in bed, content to press his ass back against Baekhyun’s slim hand in slow waves of his hips. He listened to his breaths stutter and slowly, he moaned, long and low in his throat while a second finger joined the first slipping past his rim. “Is that good, daddy?” Baekhyun knew the _very_ obvious answer, but he wanted to hear him say it anyways.

“ _Yes_ , it is, sweetheart…”

“He looks so pretty right now, Baek,” Chanyeol piped up as he adjusted his hips on the bed with the continued thrusting of their lover’s fingers. His cloudy eyes were focused on Junmyeon’s face all the while, pink lips parted with his stuttered, pleased breaths. He reached out with a hand and started to stroke Junmyeon’s chest, his long fingers teasing at one of his nipples until his ass was clenching around the digits that Baekhyun had buried in him. Junmyeon was always so sensitive, which made him easy to tease — something his boys were ready to take advantage of whenever they could.

Those skilled fingers starting to tug at the peak of his nipple made the man choke on a breath and give a full body shake, which Baekhyun also used as the moment to slip a third, slick digit into his warmth. Slowly, he started to build up speed, but considering the adoring assault Junmyeon was getting from both sides, he was more than a little distracted from his task. Once Baekhyun realized, he slowed his hand and kissed his shoulder. “Daddy, don’t forget about Yeol.”

“Right…,” he sighed. Focused again, he was quick to resume fucking their lover open. Baekhyun watched from Junmyeon’s side as Chanyeol whined and shuddered, his hands moving to grip the sheets of their hotel bed. Three fingers and the younger man was crying for it, his slim hips thrusting back without rhythm, while his cock stood up with pre-cum collecting at his slit. “Are you ready, baby boy?” Junmyeon’s voice only shook slightly with the feeling of Baekhyun’s digits still buried inside of him.

“Yes, yes, _please_ , Daddy!”

Baekhyun gave a couple more thrusts of his fingers before he pulled them loose from his slick hole to leave Junmyeon stretched and ready. “You better give him what he wants, since he’s asking so nicely,” after all, how could anyone ever deny the sight of a needy, waiting Chanyeol.

He pulled back a bit after handing the lube over to Junmyeon, watching as the man made quick work of slicking his cock and settling between Chanyeol’s spread legs. Baekhyun held his breath for a short moment when he started to push inside, so slowly, so Chanyeol could feel each and every hard inch. He was shaking and panting with it, though once Junmyeon finally settled inside, he reached out for the man to tug him down into a kiss. There was a flurry of tongues and muffled moans full of bliss, Junmyeon’s hips starting to work in shallow thrusts. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from moving in closer again — he wanted a taste, just a bit, and Chanyeol was more than happy to pull him into their kiss. He couldn’t help smiling and laughing softly as their tongues lapped at each other in a messy threeway and his heart filled so thoroughly with love...or maybe that was just his cock demanding attention. Baekhyun didn’t deny himself any longer, he pulled away and circled around to Junmyeon’s back on his knees where he was quick to get into position and slather his length with lube. There wasn’t much preamble, Baekhyun pressed the head against his lover’s pliant hole for a second before he was pushing quickly inside. Unlike how Junmyeon had been with Chanyeol, Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to bury himself completely in a moment, causing the man below him to cry out and press his body against the youngest’s. “Sorry, daddy. It’s just been awhile and—”

“It’s alright,” Junmyeon breathed as he adjusted to the full feeling. His walls clenched for a second and he drove his hips forward what little he could rut to against Chanyeol’s ass. In return, Chanyeol gasped, reaching out to grab for Baekhyun’s soft thighs like he could pull him even closer. “Just fuck me, angel — whatever you need.”

Baekhyun led their movements, his slim fingers digging into Junmyeon’s hips as he started to thrust, pulling and pushing, letting his cock slide further into his slick heat as the eldest also filled Chanyeol. Soon enough they were moving in sync together while hands wandered over warm skin in appreciation. Their hotel room filled with pleasured pants, curses, and cries as they all gave in to the feel of each other and the intimate closeness, physically and emotionally. Baekhyun himself was lost in the slick sounds of his cock pushing deep in Junmyeon’s heat, the way it made their elder lover tremble so perfectly where he was caught between them. Sweat collected between his shoulder blades with the repeated, building motions and Baekhyun slowly licked at the salt of his skin as the man moaned loudly for his boys. “ _Daddy…_ You’re so good...”

“I love you both,” he heard Junmyeon reply between hiccupped breaths, his head sagging between his shoulders.

“Love you too, always, always... _fuck_ …” Chanyeol arched and reached, reached for both of them with shaky hands, fingers digging into Junmyeon’s shoulder and Baekhyun’s thigh. “Touch me, please—”  

The eldest perked up, looked down at him with dark eyes, but before he could reach for Chanyeol’s aching length, Baekhyun had slipped a hand around him to take hold himself. He thumbed at the slit and collected the leaking pre-cum, smearing it along the head and down in a slow stroke. “I got you, Yeollie; I’m right here…,” he cooed, speeding up, working with the rhythm of his hips and leaving Chanyeol shaking. It wasn’t more than a few pumps of his hand before he was spilling over his fingers, clamping down hard on Junmyeon in the process. He groaned, long and so low, and his eyes shut tightly as the waves of want crashed through his body. Baekhyun squeezed him just a bit and Junmyeon continued to fuck him through it, though his rhythm had gotten messy in the process. It wasn’t until Chanyeol whined with oversensitivity that Baekhyun let go of his softening cock to instead settle his messy hand on Junmyeon’s hip, pulling as he thrust deep.

Somewhere along the way, in the countless lust-filled moments, the eldest pulled his cock free of Chanyeol’s hole and rested his head into his chest with his ass pushed into the air for Baekhyun. He moaned with each deep thrust and even without Chanyeol mentioning a moment later that their daddy was close to his end, he could tell. Baekhyun wasn’t much further behind him, though he did his best to try and hold back, to focus on fucking Junmyeon through his orgasm. “You gonna cum for me, daddy,” he asked with a pleased groan over the sound of his balls slapping into the elder’s ass.

“Ah— _Yes_! Baekhyun…just like that,” he murmured in reply against the sweaty skin of Chanyeol’s chest. One hand was grabbing at a stiff, hotel pillow, and the other had wandered back, to reach for Baekhyun so he could curl their fingers loosely together. Junmyeon was giving slurred words of praise all the while until he could no longer think about speaking, just moaning and thrusting his ass back onto his perfect length. When he finally came, his body stilled except for the shudder working up his spine and his walls holding tight around Baekhyun’s hardness as his cock twitched, pumping his release out over the sheets and the warm skin of Chanyeol’s genitals.

“There, daddy,” Chanyeol whispered while he stroked back sweaty, dark hair from his face. “You did so well for Baekkie — so well.”

“Yeah, you did…” Baekhyun gave a couple more shallow thrusts, but then he was pulling his slick cock loose of his used hole. “Why don’t you lie down and rest. I’ll have Chanyeol help me finish.” Junmyeon didn’t say no — he rolled over to Chanyeol’s side, still panting through the aftershocks as his cock started to soften where it was lying on his thigh. “Yeol, will you ride me,” Baekhyun asked casually as he stroked over their daddy’s leg gently with affection.

Chanyeol didn’t even reply in speech, instead he got up (a little ungracefully) and helped Baekhyun to lie down in his place so he could quickly straddle his hips. From there, it was easy for him to take hold of his cock and slowly slide down, inch by inch, until Baekhyun was buried in his heat. He took a breath, unsteady and pleased, then started to ride him in a quick, shallow rhythm, his hands laid flat over Baekhyun’s broad chest. He whined for the man below him as pleasure once again started to rise like pin pricks under his skin.

“Pretty boy,” Baekhyun  praised while his hands wandered up Chanyeol’s soft tummy, to his chest where he pinched at his nipples, just to make him shake above him. He knew it wouldn’t take much work from Chanyeol until he reached his end, after all, he’d been so close when he’d been buried inside Junmyeon. He just needed a little bit more—

“Baekhyun,” came Junmyeon’s soft voice at his side, as well as one of his hands gently guiding the younger to look at him. When their eyes met, he was moving closer, taking his soft lips in a lazy kiss. His tongue was so gentle in the way he licked along the seam of mouth until Baekhyun let him inside. It was the kind of kiss a person could get lost in as the hours faded away, but Chanyeol was still bouncing on his cock, whining softly.

“ _Daddy…_ ”

“Come on, sweetheart. Yeollie wants it,” he replied, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek, down to his chest to rub one of his nipples until it hardened. Baekhyun’s hands shook against Chanyeol’s skin and dropped down to his hips instead, to hold gently while he bucked up into him. He couldn’t last any longer than that. Pleasure rushed through his body and he arched his hips from the covers as he filled Chanyeol with his warm cum. The taller man fell forward in the process and ended up burying Baekhyun’s face against his chest — though he hardly cared. Slim fingers moved up his back to hold on tight as the last blissful waves rocked through him. He was whining, tongue feeling heavy as he lapped at the skin of Chanyeol’s chest, up towards his collarbone. Unfortunately, his taller lover decided to pull back in a few short moments — _fortunately_ , it was to pull him into a kiss, so full the of the affection they had, had for each other the past two years.

“Love you, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol said with a wide smile when they broke apart. He was flushed and well-fucked, and so, _so_ beautiful. Baekhyun remembered just how easy it was to fall for him once he’d started paying attention. Never once had he regretted it, especially when Chanyeol was the reason they had ended up finding Junmyeon (though maybe Baekhyun’s persistence had started their relationship).

“I love you too, my Yeol,” he answered happily as his fingers pushed curly, brown strands of hair from his forehead. “And...I love you too, Myeon,” Baekhyun went on, turning his head to look over at the doctor that was watching them both with the softest expression.

“I love you both. My babies, you’re so beautiful.” As usual, Junmyeon was incredibly soft after sex, praising and affectionate as he laid there and just took them both in, like they were his greatest possession. Except Chanyeol wasn’t having any of that and he dove just a bit into the eldest’s arms to give him a loud peck on the lips.

“Daddy, you’re the best, you know that,” he cooed as he cuddled up into the doctor’s arms (always acting like a small pup in a big body).

Junmyeon couldn’t stop the smile on his face, or the laugh that came with it. “You think? I’m just lucky to have two sweet lovers like you.”

“You’re right,” Baekhyun started as he moved in closer to the other two, wrapping Chanyeol up on the other side and earning a deep, content sound in the process. “But we’re also pretty lucky too.” To think that because Chanyeol had broken his arm in some stupid (drunken) shenanigans with their friends and had to be rushed to the ER, they’d somehow ended up with a third party in their relationship was...a little crazy, but here they were, limbs tangled up together as hands seeked out as much warm skin to pet as possible.

“I’m the luckiest though,” Chanyeol murmured contently a couple of seconds later, his head nestled under Junmyeon’s chin while Baekhyun hugged him from behind and stroked his naked hip.

“Why is that, baby boy?”

“Because I’m in the middle right now,” a reminder he was sure to rub in by pulling his lovers’ arms tight around him, as if they could get even closer. “I know it’s Baekhyunnie’s birthday, but…”

“It’s okay, you deserve to be in the middle. You were so good, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun smiled and kissed the back of his neck, causing the taller to tremble in delight...and a little chuckle. “You both were.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun had already figured out that this was honestly the best birthday he’d ever had, but spending the day roaming the paths of mountainsides hand in hand with the men he loved had cemented it for him. Somewhere between riding on Chanyeol’s back (again) and taking probably the fiftieth selca with his boyfriends, he was sure he’d reached the pinnacle of happiness — that this was all he needed in his life (and maybe a little dog too, eventually). Three days away with his lovers had seemed to pass too quickly for him though, and as they sat at the side of a mountain path, resting their legs, Baekhyun wished they could just escape forever.

Maybe he could convince Junmyeon that they needed to save up for a personal island.

“We should head back to town,” Chanyeol said at his side, his hand reaching around Baekhyun’s broad shoulders to pull him closer as the thought of private islands away from civilization was broken. They needed their rest, especially Junmyeon who would be expected back at the hospital the day after tomorrow for another long shift.

“Thanks for planning this trip for us.” Baekhyun smiled as he spoke and with each hand, he held tight to his lovers, eyes looking out into the changing sky. “This was the best birthday.”

“I’m happy you enjoyed it.” Even without looking at him, Baekhyun could tell Junmyeon was grinning so beautifully. “But...I had one last thing planned…”

“You...did?” Chanyeol was surprised, even more so than Baekhyun — this was something that hadn’t been talked about between the two of them, obviously.

“I know that...it’s only been a few months, but this trip with you two has shown me something.” He paused for a moment and Baekhyun was swallowing, squeezing tight to the doctor’s hand with entwined fingers. “I want you closer, every day. Would you two move in with me?”

Baekhyun turned to meet Chanyeol’s wide eyes under the rim of his cap, and though there was surprise there, it melted away quickly to excitement. Silently, they agreed. “When can we make this happen?”

“Yeah, we’ll start packing right away when we get home, if you want,” Chanyeol continued.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh with excitement. “As soon as you want it to happen.”

“So, _literally_ when we get back to Seoul,” Baekhyun decided without another thought, pulling his lovers’ hands into his lap  Maybe they could see if they could get some free boxes and they could always ask their friends for some help to move it all while Junmyeon would be working. Of course, in the process of his younger boyfriends moving in, the doctor would be turning his always-tidy home a lot messier, but Baekhyun knew he was very willing to live with it.

“I feel like it’s my birthday all over again…”

“It’s going to feel like that every day,” Junmyeon promised.

Chanyeol snorted with laughter in reply and Baekhyun was the one to take the hit (as per usual). “That was pretty cheesy, Dr. Kim,” the elder of the two returned once he recovered from the slap to his arm.

“Oh god, we’re going to be living with that. And the bad jokes!”

“My patients love my jokes!”

“And I love you two,” Baekhyun cut in over the noise, letting them all drift back to content silence...before he broke it again. “But remember, I get to sleep in the middle.”

Chanyeol immediately disagreed. “No matter what Junmyeon says, every day is _not_ your birthday, so we’re making a middle-of-the-bed rotation schedule, Baekhyun.”

“Or we just rock-paper-scissors every night before bed…,” Baekhyun supplied.

“...Deal.”

“You two,” Junmyeon sighed, but he was still smiling so adoringly at his lovers. “Come here..” He opened his arms and suddenly, his lap was completely filled with two grown men, his arms wrapped tight around them to keep them close. It was a little awkward and if the path hadn’t currently been empty, they would have certainly been stared at, but none of them really cared.

“Just gonna say it again — best birthday ever,” Baekhyun repeated as he wrapped one arm around Junmyeon’s neck, and the other around Chanyeol — who was currently looking at him with wide, adoring eyes. “I just think… You know, since meeting Junmyeon and bringing him into our relationship…”

“It’s been everything we’ve needed,” Chanyeol finished.

Baekhyun nodded excitedly. “The best decision we’ve ever made together.”

“Now who’s being cheesy,” the doctor teased, though his expression was nothing but loving.

“Guess that’s why we’re all so good together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, comments are better! Lemme know if you enjoyed it! And feel free to poke me on twitter @xiuzabi 
> 
> Expect a part 2 for Myeon's birthday!!


End file.
